


Guiding Light

by amaresu



Category: Highlander, Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Leverage/Highlander, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's best student wasn't immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding Light

Her best student hadn't been an Immortal. Instead she'd found Parker picking pockets on the street. The girl had been about 16 at the time and she had skill, just not a lot of training. Parker also didn't trust anyone as far as Amanda could tell.

Training her had been a challenge, but worth it. The first step had been to convince the girl that she needed training. Parker may have been the best pick pocket on the street, but Amanda was better.

It only took three days for Parker to confront her, "What are these?"

The notes were dropped on the table Amanda was sitting at. She shifted through them even though she already knew what they said. _Nice lift, but you lingered longer than you should've. Pay better attention to your surroundings, that security guard almost got you. You really should have know there wasn't any money in this wallet._ Putting the pieces of paper down Amanda gestured for Parker to sit down. "They're tips. You have talent and a lot of raw skill, but no training. You could do a lot better than working the street."

Parker didn't sit down then, but Amanda was patient and she didn't believe in letting that much talent go to waste. Eventually Parker agreed to see just what Amanda was offering.

Her best student wasn't an Immortal, but that was more than okay with Amanda. Parker had enough trust issues without adding in people trying to cut off her head. It was always a joy to read the newspaper and know that Parker had been somewhere. It was even better the day Parker called her to come help out with a project for her friends.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guiding Light [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374337) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
